happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chew Said a Mouthful
TV Season: 1 Episode: 8.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Blast from the Past Next Episode: See What Develops "Chew Said a Mouthful" is episode number 8.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Nutty *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Giggles *Toothy *The Mole *Mime *Disco Bear *Flaky Appearance Roles *Russell Plot Nutty wakes up and goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth with a lollipop and frosting, adorning himself with candy as a wardrobe, and making coffee by grounding jelly beans. His coffee isn't sweet enough for him, so, after pouring a bowl of sugar in his coffee, he goes to the cupboard to get some more sugar. He panics upon seeing the cupboard is bare and he runs off to buy more sugar. At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Nutty shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Nutty goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who wires Nutty's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreaker again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home he attempts prying his teeth apart and licking the jawbreaker, but he ends up biting his tongue off. He then takes to snipping the wires, which causes his jaw to drop and bleed profusely. Nutty goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Nutty's head, making it next to impossible for him to take it off. Nutty's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws an apple in a blender and gives Nutty the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Giggles, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Toothy's empty sockets. Nutty tries the apple juice, but it's not sweet enough for him. He tries placing the jawbreaker in the blender, but this causes the glass to break and the jawbreaker to fly out and roll into the hallway. Lumpy drops Toothy's new eye and picks up Nutty's jawbreaker by mistake, sticking it into Toothy's eye socket. Noticing there's no pupil on the "eye", Lumpy uses a magic marker to draw one (as well as a French mustache on Toothy's face). Nutty, having seen what Lumpy did, takes the gurney Toothy is on and rides out of the hospital, down the road. They hit a bump and Nutty falls off the gurney. He looks around and steals The Mole's hot dog stand, causing The Mole to unknowingly stab Mime in the head with a ketchup squirter. Toothy begins pulling away from Nutty, so Nutty lightens his load by throwing out a pot of boiling water, some cans of soda, and a giant umbrella from the cart, with disasterous consequences for Russell, Disco Bear, and Flaky. Nutty finally catches up to Toothy as they enter a junkyard. Nutty tries removing the jawbreaker from Toothy's eye socket, just as a confused Toothy wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Nutty jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Toothy goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Nutty runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his jaw is torn off. He looks up to see a car magnet hovering overhead and before he can get off the car, it flies up pinning him under the magnet. Nutty sees the jawbreaker and tries to lick it, but the jawbreaker breaks and Nutty is crushed to death by the machine. Elsewhere, Lumpy plays golf with the eye that was supposed to go in Toothy's head. Moral "Keep a stiff upper lip" Deaths #Mime is stabbed in the head by a ketchup squirter. #Disco Bear is blown up when he opens a severly shaken can of soda. #A giant umbrella opens in Flaky's mouth, expanding her body. It is possible, however, that she survived this. #Toothy is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. #Nutty is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Goofs #The candy on Nutty's body changes places numerous times. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. Trivia #This is the first time we actually see Nutty placing the candy on his fur as an actual wardrobe. #This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. #Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. #The music that plays while Nutty tries to catch Toothy is the same music heard when Nutty chases Lifty and Shifty in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. #All the deaths in this episode had something to do with metal. #When Nutty goes through his morning routine, the music playing is the same from the arcade game 'Sugar High'. #Toothy missing an eye could be a reference to Eye Candy. Category:Episodes